<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blast from the Past by Elbordonyembellisher77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218051">A Blast from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbordonyembellisher77/pseuds/Elbordonyembellisher77'>Elbordonyembellisher77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbordonyembellisher77/pseuds/Elbordonyembellisher77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So to preface this semi-short fic, I originally picked the idea up from Pinterest, which led me to the creator getakichi on DeviantArt. And the new song from Sam Smith called To Die For. I feel like that song resonates so hard with Future Trunks. So I wrote a fic to tie these two elements together, relevant to how he would feel after he went back to the future.</p>
<p>So basically, this fic will explore some serious/fun themes Future Trunks encounters while thinking about his parents, and trying to cope with the events of his current timeline, and the existential implications of such a dark, lonely world. It has moments of levity, and serious beats as well. I hope you enjoy this, it accompanies my current story, Modern Saiyan. If you found this and haven't read that yet, it won't affect your reading, I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Blast from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you feel alone right now?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’d like to believe I’m not, but I just…I’ve never seen any proof, so I…I just don’t debate it anymore, you know? It’s like I could spend my whole life debating it over and over again, weighing the pros and cons. And in the end, I still wouldn’t have any proof. So I just…I just don’t debate it anymore. It’s absurd.”</p>
<p>“The search for God is absurd?”</p>
<p>“It is if everyone dies alone.”</p>
<p>“Does that scare you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be alone…”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Trunks woke with a start.</p>
<p>The movie he was watching was still playing, and realizing he fell asleep, he yawned and stretched out.</p>
<p>He looked to his clock. It told him it was late, and he probably needed to catch some actual sleep in his bed, especially with what tomorrow would have in store for him.</p>
<p>He was to take the time machine and go back in time again to revisit the past, and this time, he was to see the progress made by his friends and family since it wasn’t yet evident that much was changing yet in his own time.</p>
<p>He really wanted to see if he had been born yet, and if not…find out why.</p>
<p>His parents still had time to get together at this point, but he needed to be sure he hadn’t done any further damage to the timeline, causing further delays…or worse.</p>
<p>He tried to place his focus elsewhere, thinking to his current self and the predicament he was in as of yesterday.</p>
<p>Mai had split off from him while they were out foraging for supplies. There was an explosion in the factory they were searching in, and fearing the worst and that the androids had yet again located their base, Mai and Trunks took off in opposite directions, her to the west side of the decrepit city, him to the east and back towards his home, where he would at least be with his mother.</p>
<p>As the adrenaline wore off in his memory, it manifested again in the present, sending his heart pounding with the thought that Mai could be hurt or killed, and he didn’t know when he would see if, if he got to see her again at all.</p>
<p>Frustrated, he dragged his sore body from the floor of his living room and trudged over to the remains of the northern end of his home, which currently held his bedroom.</p>
<p>He passed by his mother’s room and saw that she was fast asleep. He pulled the blankets up further on her body, and as she curled into her side, he gave her a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, mother,” he whispered as he traveled to his room.</p>
<p>Trunks collapsed on his bed, and as he faced his wall, he thought back to Mai.</p>
<p>He cared for her.</p>
<p>He cared for her so much, that he was willing to put her before him and his own safety if it meant she was still alive and breathing.</p>
<p>He attempted to pull his mind from her and his dark thoughts again before his eyes fluttered closed, body succumbing to some badly needed rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song To Die For references to Donnie Darko. That's where the intro comes from. I thought it was a nice, creative, and thought-provoking touch to add to a Trunks-centered story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>